My little Pony Crisis Core
by Timefather64
Summary: A tribute to Final Fanasty crisis core except its replace with MLP. Final Fantasy is own by Square Enix. And My little pony is own by Hasbro. There are spoilers here so if you haven't play it or got to the end don't read. If you have or don't care enjoy.


(My little pony is own by Hasbro and Lauren Faust Final Fantasy 7 is own by Square Enix now that is done here's a spoiler you don't like it then do not read. This is a tribute to Final Fantasy 7 crisis core ending except its replace with My little pony again this a spoiler if you haven't play Crisis Core I warn you.)

_**These are the replacements for the characters in the game.**_

_**Rainbow Dash as Cloud strife **_

_**Applejack as Zack fair **_

_**Fluttershy as Aerith/Aeris **_

Gray clouds block the sky as it rain down. Swords and guns along with helmets cover in blood were scatter around the rocky terrain field. A pony with an orange coat and blonde mane pony tail was on the ground at the edge of a cliff. A city was behind her far from the cliff. The pony was breathing slowly awake and starring at the gray clouds as rain landed on her cleaning the blood that cover her due to the bullet wounds that soak within her coat. A cowboy hat was by her side along with an orange gem. Behind a rock a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane was crawling out into the open struggling to move. She stops looking up seeing the orange mare that was still alive. The cyan mare began to crawl towards her. The orange pony wince a little as she took a slight fast breath. Through her eyes the cyan Pegasus reveal her face cover in grief and shock looking at her. "A-Applejack." The cyan Pegasus mutters. "Rainbow Dash." Applejack says but, the stinging pain her body sustain muffle the name.

She takes a few seconds of being silent and then opens her mouth saying, "For the…both of us." Rainbow Dash look at her friend confuse and still sad. Rainbow Dash still with a sad tone said, "Both…of us." Applejack had to back her pain as she began to speak, "That's right…you're gonna." Dash repeated, "You're gonna." With even more confusion and sorrow in her voice. Applejack gently wraps her hoof around Dash's head then brought her to blood soak chest saying, "Live." Applejack then says to her best friend, "You'll be…my living legacy." Then her hoof slowly falls to the ground. Dash pulls her head up looking at her friend now having some of Applejack's blood smear on her muzzle and hair that block the left side of her eye. Applejack smiles and looks to her side where the orange gem was and slowly picks up saying, "My honor…my dreams." She lifts it to Dash motioning her to grab it. "They're yours now." Applejack says smiling at her sad cyan friend. Dash slowly grabs the gem as Applejack lets go letting her hoof laid flat on the ground.

Dash looks at the gem then at Applejack. Words came out her mouth fill with heart breaking sadness. "I'm your…living…legacy." Dash tells Applejack. Applejack slowly closes her eyes with a smile still on her face knowing her best friend going to live safe. Applejack's life slipped away as her breath was painlessly gone. Dash knew AJ was dead but, in her eyes. She couldn't save her. She felt alone. Her best friend that has protected her till they got to Canterlot was gone right there in her face. Dash clutches tight onto the gem of her friend that she obtains her from her brother Big Mac after the event at Applepolosa. Dash felt a fire within her bursting within her mind. She wanted to cry but, instead of tears she looks up at the gray skies of the raining heavens and screams. Her best friend is dead. Memories of Applejack went through Dash's head. When they first met on the mission to Applepolosa, then the time when she was injure in her hometown Cloudsdale. Applejack offers her a hoof smiling saying if she was okay. Then another image of Applejack carrying her to safety, then another flashback of Dash reaching towards Applejack as she walk towards the Celestian army that hunted the two down.

The last image of them riding in the back of a hay cart as Applejack asks Dash smiling if they were friends. They were more than friends. They were close to practically be call sisters. But, these images soon ends as the rain stops and the clouds began to spread, revealing the sunlight rays touching them. Dash slowly looks down at her deceased friend. She can remember the words Applejack once said to her that made her keep trying to become a first class SOLDIER. 'Believe in your dreams…if you want to be a hero…you need to have dreams and honor.' These words made Dash say, "Thank you…I won't forget." She wouldn't forget. She didn't want to. Applejack will never think great about her if she did. Dash slowly gets up holding the gem with her wing now and looks at her peaceful sleeping friend. She looks so happy but, Dash knew she wasn't. Dash holds back her tears and looks down muttering, "Goodnight." She then turns around, "Applejack." Dash than limps away towards Canterlot the place they were supposed to go together. The wind blew AJ's hat away as feathers began to slowly fall to the ground by her. 'That girl…she said the sky…frighten her. But, it feels so liberating.' Applejack's thought as her eyes slowly opens seeing clouds separate as a flying red stallion with white wings and a tannish mane flew towards her.

'Those wings…' Applejack lifts her hoof to the air and then says, 'can I have them too?' The red stallion with a plaster on his face slowly grabs Applejacks hoof and lifts her to the air gently. The bright sun rays felt warm on Applejack. She felt so happy closing her eyes. 'What's this…it feels…good.' She said. The hat she carried she was a young filly was still being flown in the air as Dash was limping still towards Canterlot. 'If you see Fluttershy can you tell her I said hi?' Applejack asks as Dash smile slowly but, sadly and says, "I will." As if she had heard her dead friend's last request. 'And could you say…I became a hero?' Applejack asks as her flew away.

**A month later in Canterlot**

In an alleyway a white flower was petted by a yellow coat Pegasus with a pink mane. She smiles and began to trot away while carrying a small basket on her back carrying flowers. "The train to Ponyville is nearby at its stop in twenty minutes." A speaker connected to a light pole said. At the train tracks a train was heading towards its stop coming from Ponyville. A pony lands on top of it holding onto an orange gem tight. The pony place the gem to her forehead then looks ahead with a determine look at the Canterlot castle. It was Rainbow Dash. 'My name is Rainbow Dash…first class…SOLDIER.' These words of hers stood bold in her head. She opens her wings as the train got near its stop. This was her story now. The train soon stops and Dash leaps down looking at the guards who recognize her as an unauthorized citizen not riding in the train. She was ready to fight. She was ready, for anything.

To be continue

(Well there you go a tribute to Crisis Core combine with MLP. Thanks for reading)


End file.
